


[Podfic] 9½ Things to Do With a Time Machine and Panic! at the Disco

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Themadlurker's story. 
</p>
<p>  <i>Time passed. In some places. In others it stood still, or went around in swirls and loops of the vortex, or got stuck in the flux invertor and made the temporal co-ordinates go all wobbly. Like most things in life, it all depends on where you're standing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 9½ Things to Do With a Time Machine and Panic! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9½ Things to Do With a Time Machine and Panic! at the Disco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153241) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



**Length:** 0:21:46

 **Download it[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?a6ucaqpw59j7tqd) in MP3 format. ** (Mediafire, 19.93MB)


End file.
